1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle ventilation apparatuses, specifically, apparatuses which may be interposed between indexable vehicle glass and the glass run designed to receive the glass edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles typically contain window openings which are completely sealable by one-piece indexable glass. Ventilation of the passenger compartment requires indexing the glass down which creates a gap along the entire glass edge between the glass edge and the glass run designed to receive the glass edge. An unfortunate drawback of this configuration is that rather than being able to only draw stale or smokey air from the passenger compartment of the vehicle by means of the vacuum phenomenon at the forward edge of the window created by a venturi effect typical to forward-moving vehicles, the vehicle occupants must also endure high velocity air streams which enter through the rear portion of the window.
Some inventions have attempted to promote vehicle ventilation while limiting the air influx problem, but none as successfully as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,502 issued Dec. 31, 1929 to W. D. Crowell describes a vehicle ventilation invention comprising either: (1) a glass extension which is received by a complementary pocket in the window frame; or (2) a window frame extension which covers only the rearmost section of glass, the glass having a uniform edge. The invention promotes an opening at the forward edge which a vacuum effect and discourages a rearward air influx so long as the glass is not indexed beyond the bounds of the aforementioned extensions. Crowell's invention is integral to the vehicle, not an attachment readily installable in conventional vehicle indexable glass systems. The size of the opening Crowell's invention promotes is variable, unlike in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,528 issued Mar. 17, 1936 to G. C. Oakes describes a vehicle ventilation invention comprising an inverted U-shaped channel adhesively mounted to the window frame, in effect creating a local frame extension. Similar to Crowell's invention, the forward opening is created by indexing the glass down an amount insufficient to reveal the portion of the window covered by the adhered frame extensions. Although Oakes' invention is intended to be readily incorporated into conventional vehicle indexable glass systems, the user is required to supplant the glass run with the invention in order to install it. The present invention inserts in the glass run and on the glass edge without modification.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,607 issued May 14, 1991 to M. K. Johnson describes a vehicle ventilation device comprising an inverted U-shaped member which readily attaches to the glass edge and is received by the glass run. Johnson's invention is held in place by suction cups or magnets, whereas the present invention employs a more robust locating means by placing the glass edge in contact with a solid panel which abuts the glass run. Solid attachment of the invention discourages chattering which may be excited by high velocity air streams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,377 issued Feb. 8, 1994 to R. C. Krenciprock describes a vehicle ventilation device comprising a solid inverted Y-shaped member which extends along the entire side glass edge creating no opening between the glass edge and run. Krenciprock's invention includes two transversely mounted, cylindrical, vented protrusions for removing cigarette ashes. First, Krenciprock's invention provides negligible ventilation except locally within the transverse protrusions. Second, the device fails the universal adaptability test because its shape would have to be tailored to fit every type of vehicle window shape on the market unlike the present invention.
German Patent No. DT-2829-241 published Jan. 17, 1980 and issued to O. Fleck describes a vehicle ventilation device comprising a U-shaped channel which mounts within the window frame, much like Oakes' invention, and includes a baffle at the forward edge. The baffle creates a sight obstruction which may render the operator and passengers vulnerable to severe injury from inability to observe potential dangers. Also, like Crowell's and Oakes' inventions, Fleck's invention encourages the ventilating vacuum effect of an opened forward portion while shielding an air influx by indexing the glass down an amount insufficient to reveal the portion of the window within the channel.
British Patent No. 668,608 published Mar. 19, 1952 and issued to G. H. Le Grys describes a vehicle ventilation device comprising four sections that fold onto each other. All of the sections are topped with an inverted U-shaped bracket. The first section has a flap which extends downward over either the outer or inner glass edge, and from the front edge of the flap rearward a significant portion of the length of the flap abutting a U-shaped bracket clamped onto the lower edge of the shorter portion of the flap. The fourth section is a mirror image of the first section. The second and third sections have flaps which extend the entire length of their respective sections. When installed, the flaps alternate hanging over the inner then outer glass edges. The present design does not fold and has a continuous lip which extends over the entire glass edge which promotes a better seal than Le Grys' invention.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed smoke removal vent for window.